Formality
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: The worst part of dealing with strangers is the fact that you never know when you'll bump into them again. Roxas learns that maybe there are just some things you shouldn't say to strangers because you might regret it...even a little.


Note: I wrote this small drabble for AkuRoku day. I didn't think about posting it up here then, but since it was crossposted to my writing blog I thought why not? In any case, here's a small drabble of about 1500 words give or take a few days late. Do enjoy.

* * *

Formality

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of his carpeted apartment, one blond had his eyes closed and tried to clear his mind of any and all thoughts. Safe to say that wasn't happening any time soon. Whenever his mind became close to silent and empty, the smirking face of passenger who wouldn't leave filled his mind. Roxas grit his teeth, scrunched up his nose, and closed his eyes as hard as he could to block out the image of that guy's smirk.

Still didn't work.

Opening his eyes and throwing his hands up in exasperation, Roxas looked into the face of his roommate Namine who had been poised on the living room couch while staring at him in amusement. "Don't look at me like that," he spat at her.

Taking his attitude with a grain of salt, Namine slipped onto the floor and laid beside him on her back. She didn't pull down the edge of her pleated skirt, forgetting about propriety completely since they knew each other since practically forever. If Roxas was any other guy she would have had to, but even the sight of her legs didn't send him reeling. Instead, she giggled at his misfortune before reaching up to pat his shoulder.

"Still upset about that taxi ride, are we?" She giggled again; Namine was having the time of her life teasing him about it since last night.

Roxas's hands balled into fists, and she was sure that steam was coming out of his ears. "If that asshole hadn't have climbed in when he knew that it was my ride—"

Namine rolled onto her stomach, placing her palm under her chin so she could watch Roxas grow angrier with every passing second while remembering the stranger from last night. Somehow or another, Roxas couldn't just leave the whole thing alone. So what his ride was hijacked by some charming (at least in her opinion) man with more snark than Roxas had ever had to dealt with? It wasn't such a big deal, however it was the fact that he was dressed like some regular street-kid while Roxas was oh-so-professional in his suit and tie and was told he looked pompous.

Roxas was pretty sure that the stranger didn't even know what the meaning of the word pompous was; maybe he had just heard it on the street and thought it sounded cool enough to use on some random stranger—who knew? Not that he cared.

But Namine knew better; Roxas cared because he hated being made fun of. He always was; whether it was his height, his hair color, his style, his voice, his last name, or his preferences (sexual and/or otherwise) Roxas was one to be poked at for fun. So of course some weirdo stranger's words had hit him full force and made him red in the face last night. Almost as red as the stranger's hair. And that was saying something because it looked like a fire truck was robbed of its color (what Roxas described to Namine at least).

"It doesn't matter; you're never gonna see him again so would you please get ready for work? You've been sitting on his carpet since five and its now seven in the morning. If I have to hear you huff and puff and then blow this house down, you're going to regret it. Now hurry along. I have work to do myself."

Roxas groaned as he picked himself up from the floor before debating on whether or not he should purposely stick around so that she wouldn't be able to fix up her art portfolio. For some reason, Namine was super protective of her art even around him, and there were several portraits that she would never allow him to see. Those were the ones she kept chucking around her mini studio—the third room of their three bedroom apartment—and try as he might, Roxas never got a look-see.

"Yeah, yeah." He stuck out his tongue bitterly before wandering off into his room to get dressed. He'd already showered a while ago—which actually woke up his roommate—and he dreaded going to work now. Roxas had been briefed the night before (which was why he was in such a hurry to get out of the office that he hailed a cab) that the owner of the company he worked in was coming to visit. That meant that as manager of his department (marketing) he had to be in tip-top shape along with the rest of his peons/subjects/employees.

It was already turning out to be a shitty day since he was super pissed off from last night. He couldn't let it go—even though he'd told the stranger off and threatened to sock him if he didn't get out—and reflecting upon it even while he left his apartment didn't make it any better.

So it was no surprise that Roxas made a beeline for the coffee maker as soon as he got into the office building. However, that was a huge mistake as not only was his boss hogging the bloody thing—and probably taking the best coffee that was there—he was also talking to someone cheerily in the corner. It was odd to combine "cheery" and "his boss" in the same sentence because Xemnas hardly ever smiled. He was one of the top execs in the office and as such if he smiled…well, it just wasn't a good thing.

Naturally, Roxas made an about-face as soon as he saw Xemnas' looming backside but he was too slow to actually leave. Xemnas had turned around at the exact same moment that Roxas did, and called out for him. Of course the blond had to comply and smile like he was delighted to see the man first thing in the morning.

It would have been fine and dandy if Xemnas was talking to any other executive in the company or maybe another manager, but he brought along the owner of the company.

Who was also the bane of Roxas' very existence that day.

Who was also the same man that took over his taxi last night.

Who was also the guy that he had threatened to punch if he didn't leave him.

Who was also surprised to see him (but not really since he read his file which had a photo of him).

Who was also ecstatic that he arrived early and not twenty minutes late as he had originally intended.

Shit, Roxas thought. Double shit, he bemoaned in his mind. Of all the people in this town, you would think, you would hope…fuck, he's my boss-boss. Roxas mentally winced at the knowledge and hoped that this was just some nightmare he was going to wake up from soon.

But then Xemnas moved away, and the redhead was coming towards him, and he had given his hand for Roxas to shake, and Roxas had no choice but to take it—

He was going to be fired. He was going to get kicked out of Namine's apartment. And worser still, this was not a dream, but total reality. Roxas was fucked beyond belief, but the redhead just smirked at him knowingly while gripping his hand firm and shaking it. He even squeezed for an effect.

"This is Axel Stryker. One of the co-founders of our organizational branch in Radiant Gardens." Xemnas gave Roxas a look that clearly said to be-nice-or-your-ass-is-grass and Roxas' smile grew painfully wider. "Mr. Stryker, this is Roxas Bongers. He's the manager of the Marketing department and has an excellent eye for our sales." Xemnas spoke like he was proud of the work that Roxas did, but most of his ideas would have gotten him kicked out of a window instead of regarded as chic or hip.

"Looking forward to seeing more of you, Roxas. You can call me Axel by the way. I'm not opposed to it in the least. Calling me Mr. Stryker sounds a bit…pompous, don't you think?" Roxas had to remember to clamp his mouth shut instead of saying something that would have been damaging to his career. He also tried to look anywhere else but at the grinning, gangly, jean-and-t-shirt-wearing owner of his company.

Xemnas chuckled, pretending that he understood the joke and then looked down at his watch. With a look of surprise he had to explain that he needed to be off and if there were any questions and concerns, Axel could take them up with Roxas.

And Roxas couldn't object.

And Xemnas left them both by the coffee machine.

And then Axel leaned against a counter of the quaint kitchen area after taking a sip of the best tasting coffee they had to offer before saying, "Did you know that if you take out the g in your last name it would be pronounced Boner? Amazing."

He laughed. And Roxas wanted to throttle him.


End file.
